A Simple Interview
by ItTicklesLikeCrazy
Summary: "What was supposed to be a simple interview with the savior of the world turned into a long and entertaining journey as Phantom coaxed us agin and again with his mysterious secret. I could have never imagined what it was until he revealed, and it shocked me to the core." My own variation of an interview story. PP happened, but there was no reveal.


**I've been reading a lot of those interview stories, and I felt it was time to write my own, since I'm so interested.**

"Mr. Phantom, it's been around two and a half years since you saved the world from the Disasteriod, why accept an interview now?" Fred asked, with a smile.

"Call me Danny," he told Fred, pulling at the collar of his suit like he was nervous. I smiled encouragingly at him, and he must have caught it, because he smiled back, and it must have looked like he was smiling at the camera to the viewers at home.

"So, why did you accept it?" Fred repeated patiently.

"I have something to tell the world," Danny Phantom shrugged his shoulders and shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"And that would be?" Fred wondered curiously.

"Important," Phantom continued Fred's sentence. "Very, very important. Maybe you want to do the rest of your interview before I tell people?"

Fred chuckled, putting on a show for the camera and audience. "I see you're familiar with the works of show business. Keep the exciting stuff at the end so the viewer's go threw the boring stuff."

"I guess you could put it like that," Phantom mumbled shyly, rubbing the back of his neck. He obviously wasn't very used to being up front interviewed, though you would have thought he'd get over being camera-shy.

"So, I'm sure all our viewers are dying to know what you have to tell us, but I guess I'll get started with the planned questions." Fred continued. It was a good thing he was practiced with people who were awkward in front of the camera, because otherwise we wouldn't be getting anywhere.

Fred cleared is throat comically and straightened up. "So, in the beginning of your career, most people had a different name for you. It was 'Inviso-bill'. Did you already have the name Danny Phantom, or did you just make it up to avoid that ridiculous name?" Fred chuckled deeply.

Phantom blushed slightly. "Me and my friends had already determined the name 'Danny Phantom', but in the beginning it was just Danny. Phantom came later."

"Friends?" Fred asked interestedly. "Are these human or ghost friends."

"Human," Phantom replied. "Sam Manson and Tucker Foley. Jazz Fenton came into the picture later, along with my little sister, Danielle. And after the Disasteriod, Valerie Grey and Dash Baxter."

"Hmm…" Fred hummed, as if this was interesting, which it was. "And why did they come in later?"

Phantom rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "They each came in as soon as I found out that they knew a certain secret. We were lucky, and nobody who found out told anybody before I was ready."

"And I'm assuming it's that secret that you're going to tell the world when this is over?" Fred ventured.

"Yes," was the simple reply.

"And speaking of friends," Fred continued, "Do you have any ghost friends?"

Phantom nodded, "I didn't at first, but over the years my enemies have become allies. I even attended the Box Ghost and Lunch Lady's wedding. Ember, Kitty, Dora, and Desiree come over for karaoke regularly, and Technus and Tucker geek out together over Sam's tech."

"Ah, yes, I recall that Sam Manson has been seen flying with you on several occasions. Anything more you want to add to that?" Fred inquired.

"You're asking about my relationship with her, right?" Phantom asked, puzzled. Fred nodded. "Well, we kissed after the Disasteriod, but it wasn't really until the middle of Junior year we got together."

"And I understand Danny Fenton was dating her for a short period of time. Jazz Fenton, his older sister, was mentioned on your list of close human friends, but not him. Care to elaborate?"

"Yeah. There's a good reason for him not being on that list, and you'll probably find it out soon. He's involved more deep than you can realize, and I would include him, except it's not really true."

Fred made a face. "Tension from him being with your girlfriend, or what?"

"Not that." Phantom shook his head. "You'll find out soon."

"At the end?" Fred questioned. Phantom only nodded.

"And why, if you're not offended by me asking, do you have a human girlfriend?"

Phantom clicked his tongue. "As you may have noticed, I'm not really like other ghosts. Some people, like Valerie , the Fenton parents, and the Guys in White have noticed that I'm aging like a human. That'll be explained at the end, along with the other questions I'm probably raising."

"At this rate, I might not last until the end," Fred joked. "The curiosity is killing me." Phantom laughed, and I was relieved he got that it was a joke. "Another question I'm sure some people want answers to," Fred conned, "How did this whole thing start out?"

"Are you asking about my death, or how I began to fight ghosts."

"Why not both," Fred offered. Phantom nodded.

"Okay, so, my death and how I began to fight ghosts are kind of linked. I'm kinda nervous to give so much information away, but since I'm delivering the kicker in the end, no holding back, I guess." He rubbed the back of his neck. "So, I guess I should say I was friends with Sam and Tucker before I died. And I was hanging out with them at the Fenton household."

Phantom took a breath. "So, the Fentons had built this portal to the Ghost Zone, right, and we were all curious. They hadn't gotten it to work, but at the time, we didn't know why. Sam persuaded me to go in a check it out, so I pulled on a HASMAT suit and decided to go in."

"I'm guessing that this HASMAT suit was black with white trim?" Fred assumed.

"No, the colors were inverses.," Phantom replied. "But anyway, I went in and ended up pushing the on button, which was inside because it's position was supposed to let you turn the portal off from both sides, and I ended up getting electrocuted with about a bazillion watts of pure energy, along with getting enough ectoplasm in me, to, well…"

"Make you kick the bucket," Fred muttered bluntly.

"That's a pretty clear way of putting it," Phantom mumbled shyly.

"And how is this connected to how you began to fight ghosts?" Fred pushed.

"Well, it actually took about a month after the accident for the first real challenge to come out. Before that there were ectopuses and a few other animal ghosts. Apparently, the portal accident caused something weird to happen to the fabric between the Ghost Zone and the Human Realm, making more natural portals open in Amity then anywhere else. The same amount of natural portals formed, but it was like they were attracted with a magnet of some sort so they formed in Amity Park."

"And what was that first real challenge?" Fred questioned.

"The Lunch Lady," Phantom answered. "The first humanoid ghost I fought. She got angry at Sam because Sam had changed the menu to Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian, and the Lunch Lady is a real fan of meat. I managed to beat her, and capture her in a Fenton Invention, the Fenton Thermos, which Jack Fenton threw at me when he 'gave up on ghosts' after much prompting from Jazz. Unfortunately for her, I flew down through the ground right in front of him right as Jack was having his breakthrough."

Fred chuckled. "And, have there been any other girls besides Sam that have caught your eye?"

"Actually, yes." Phantom nodded reluctantly.

"Who?" Fred prodded.

"At first, Paulina Sanchez, queen on Casper High." Phantom winced slightly. "I got over her when I fell for Valerie Grey."

"And we understand that Valerie is the ghost hunter known as the Red Huntress," Fred motioned for Carl to make an image of Valerie in her ghost hunting equipment to come up. "So you fell for Valerie when she was hunting you?"

Phantom once again rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, except it was a little more complicated than that. You know that Danny Fenton was dating her around that period of time, or, well, almost dating her. She cut it off so she could hunt me, otherwise that might of got really, really, awkward."

"How so?" Fred sounded genuinely confused, and so was I.

"Just the time amounts and stuff. I knew she was the Red Huntress, and," Phantom frowned slightly, as if puzzled. "he was, is, a friend of mine. Sam and Tucker disapproved of," Phantom paused, "their relationship, but," another hesitation, "he didn't really care. As it turns out, a ghost, Technus, was pushing them together because he wanted to distract me."

"You seem to have problems talking about Danny," Fred paused. "Fenton, that is."

"It's a little weird," Phantom admitted. "But not for the reason you'd expect. I'm not jealous, or mad, and danny would probably be a friend, except that the situation…ugh." Phantom buried his head in his hands. "This is a lot harder than I thought it would be, keeping the secret until the end."

"Then let's get off this topic," Fred suggested. Phantom nodded. "We all know you're a good ghost, but there were a few incidents in the beginning. Do you wish to clear that up?"

"Yeah," Phantom looked thankful. I was just glad Fred was so good at his job. "With the Mayor incident, he was being overshadowed by a ghost named Walker. So were many other people in the town, excluding the Fenton parents. I thought that they were overshadowed, so I fired at them, but I would never hurt them voluntarily."

"And when you were stealing things?" Fred wondered. "We know that all the bounty ended up with Freakshow, ringleader of Circus Gothica, who was arrested by the Guys in White for crimes unnamed, but we really don't know what happened."

"Freakshow's staff could control ghosts," Phantom explained. "I was taken under it's control with less difficulty then I wish to share, though I did put up some resistance. Freakshow made us steal things while performing in his circus, and the orb made us think that we wanted to do what he said, that it was really fun and enjoyable." Phantom hung his head. "I really hate to admit it, but even know when I think back on it, it seems like the stealing was all harmless fun. And even cutting the tightrope out from under Sam's feet doesn't seem as bad as it should."

"But it was Freakshow's fault, and you managed to fight it in the end," Fred consoled the upset ghost. Phantom raised his head, but his electric green eyes still held deep regret. I gave him a reassuring smile, shifting the camera on my shoulder slightly.

"And, does anybody from your past life, besides Sam and Tucker, who you said were there for your death, know that you're dead?" Fred jumped off the subject of Freakshow.

"My parents don't know I'm dead, and neither do most people. I lived in Amity Park, still do, in a sense." Phantom chuckled slightly. "My sister knows, and a couple of friends, along with Sam and Tucker, but my parents don't. they will by the end of this."

"How do so many people not know of your death?" Fred wondered.

"It's complicated," Phantom said vaguely. "Once again, we're diving into the 'I can't tell you' territory."

"So another question, then. How about me asking what your social status was when you were alive?" Phantom gave him a strange look. "There have been several rumors and arguments online if you were a jock, a guitarist, a ladies man, among other things."

Phantom laughed. "Actually, I can honestly tell you I was a totally geek. A loser, a freak, one of those kids that gets picked on every day."

Fred's jaw dropped. "Really? Well, that was unexpected." The audience laughed from behind me. "And, who were you bullied by?"

"A lot of people," Phantom responded. "But mostly Dash Baxter, who is now one of my close human friends."

"It's surprising that you could forgive him so easily," Fred stated.

"Oh, believe me, it wasn't easy. In fact, I was shoved into it headfirst when I was put in a rather awkward situation, but we got it sorted out, and I would trust him with my life now." Phantom looked sure of himself, and I was betting, wherever he was, Dash Baxter was smiling.

"You mention a little sister, care to elaborate?" Fred crossed his legs so one ultra-shiny show was resting on the other leg's knee.

"Yeah, Danielle," Phantom smiled to himself. "She's a real ball of joy, fifteen now and finishing her Freshman year."

I heard a whisper from behind me. "Bring up an image of Danielle Phantom," was the command.

"And Danielle is attending school, because her," Fred paused for a moment, "condition is similar to Vlad Masters's. What exactly is this condition?"

"Danielle is a half, and so is Vlad. They're half ghost, half human. A simple breakdown is like thinking about them being humans with ghost powers, and elevated emotions, because normal ghosts have obsessions."

"You said Vlad as 'is', as in you still think he's around?" Fred pressed.

Phantom nodded gravely. "Halfas don't have to breath or eat in their ghost form, and they can sleep in ghost form as long as they don't lose too much energy. I visit Vlad in space, sometimes bring him things. He regrets what he did, but refuses to come back down to earth, and I'm afraid he'll go crazy because of the lack of human contact. I can now fly fast enough to make it into space on my own, as long as I have a little boost, so I visit him often. He's still up there, alive, but not that well."

"And you pity him?" assumed Fred. Phantom nodded an affirmative.

"So, was Vlad the hardest ghost you ever fought?" Fred asked carefully.

"Surprisingly, no," Phantom answered, shifting in his chair uncomfortably. "It was a different ghost, and not Pariah Dark either. Pariah was harder in power levels, but this ghost messed with my head, my emotions, and was powerful as Vlad or more. Pariah remains the most powerful ghost ever, but this ghost was tough, and I'd rather not talk about how exactly he upset me so much."

"Ahhh, so another subject change, hmm?" Fred teased.

Phantom blushed. "Sorry, I guess I'm making this hard."

Fred shook his head, somehow still keeping his stylized hair in position. "No, no, I've actually interviewed people much more slippery than you. You're doing fine."

"Oh," Phantom seemed embarrassed. "Good."

"So," Fred steered the conversation back to the interview. "You said some of the ghosts you've fought before are now your friends. May I ask why?"

"After, what, three years, maybe a little more, of battles that, mostly, I've won, some just stopped fighting me. I let them hang around in the human realm as long as they don't cause any damage. I've made lots of friends during the Christmas truce and the Box Ghosts wedding and other ghost gatherings like that, and I ended up making allying myself with them in great battles where we share a common opponent. When they got tired of fighting, we became friends. Ghosts are just like humans, they can be your enemy in the beginning, but your best friend in the end."

"And most of us are deeply inspired by your ability to forgive, as well as your selflessness. Tell me, why did you protect Amity Park even when they scorned you and didn't want your protection?" Fred looked genuinely interested, more than usual. I knew his fiance had lived in Amity Park during that time, and he probably wanted to know why Phantom had protected him.

"I guess, in the beginning, I was just trying to protect my friends, my home. Then it kind of grew, and I found myself with the responsibility of the whole of Amity Park on my shoulders."

"And what a big responsibility that was. Do you mind, being the world's only defense against ghosts? It's a lot of pressure."

"I have to be honest, I don't really mind. I mean, I guess it kind of bugs me I can never have a normal life again, but I've learned I wouldn't give it up for the world, for both of them." Phantom glance around at the audience, looking truthful.

"Inspirational!" Fred got several cheers from the audience for that. "You truly are a hero Phantom, and on several accounts, we've seen you help your enemies because you didn't want their lives, or afterlives to be at risk. Why?"

"I guess because I don't really think eradication, or oblivion, would be a nice place to be." The audience laughed. "I mean, just letting somebody, even my worst enemy, go there, with nothing else to look forward to, it doesn't seem okay. Life is only so long, and you don't want to make it any shorter than it needs to be." The audience cheered, and Fred clapped politely.

"So, a lot of us, and I suspect, some of the viewers at home, are curious about your powers. Can you name a few, maybe a demonstration?"

"Uhh…sure." Phantom rubbed the back of his neck again. "My powers developed slowly. At first it was only invisibility, intangibility, and flying, but I slowly got the other ones. Currently, I have invisibility, intangibility, flying, ghost-rays, ectoplasmic manipulation," He glanced at something behind me, and his face got a puzzled look. "Are you writing this down?"

Fred chortled. "I guess some people are a little too interested. Do you want them to stop?"

"Nah, it's fine," Phantom replied, a distracted look still in his eye. "Where was I? Ghost-rays, ectoplasmic manipulation, ice powers, Ghostly Wail, ghost stinger, teleportation, ghostly fire, minor telepathy, and huh… oh goodness, I know there are more, I just can't think of them."

Fred chuckled again. "Well, we'll get back to that if you can think of any more. I know several of us are wondering if you have a place to stay, or what?"

Phantom smiled. "All ghosts have a lair, and I'm kind of working on it. My mentor of the ghost world, Clockwork, is teaching me how to develop it, but right now I just stay in the human world."

"Where," Fred wondered curiously.

Phantom shrugged helplessly. "That's classified until the end."

"Ugh…" Fred groaned. "I can't wait until the end of this thing. What other questions do we have? Let's see, how about this one. We understand you've been to space before. What is it like? Why do you go there?"

Phantom grinned broadly. "I was there for ghost hunting things the first time, trying to stop Technus from taking over the world. most of the times after the were about Vlad. As to how it was, it was absolutely amazing. I've always dreamed of going into space, and when I do, oh, I can't explain it. It's truly spectacular."

"Sounds like we've got a future astronaut," Fred joked. "I'm seriously wondering how it feels to be intangibly though. I've gotten some descriptions of it feeling tingly, but I don't really get it. Would you explain?"

"There's not really a better explanation then it feeling tingly. But you did askfor a power demonstration, so here," Phantom reached over and touched Fred's arm, turning see through. Fred did too.

"Whoa!" Fred exclaimed. "It is tingly!" The audience laughed.

"So, what's it like being famous?" Fred continued once Phantom had withdrawn his hand and went back to normal.

"Annoying," Phantom answered, a little too quickly drawing giggles from the audience. "You have people on your tail a lot, but I'm just glad the hype has finally died down enough I can fly around without being chased by a dozen helicopters. Though, the end of this might change that."

"Stop making me curious," Fred reprimanded lightly. "I'm already dying over here."

"Sorry." Phantom put his hands up in the universal "I'm innocent" gesture.

"And, ooh, my fiance asked me to ask this one." Fred pointed out, and I felt myself smiling slightly.

Phantom laughed. "As a matter of fact, yes." Fred opened his mouth, but Phantom wasn't done yet. "I'm sorry, I can't tell you right now, but I promise you'll know…"

"By the end, yes, speaking of which, we only have one more question before it." Fred smiled in anticipation.

"Fire away," Phantom said, easing into his chair.

"Did you enjoy this?" Fred asked.

"Yes," Phatnom responded, bobbing his head up and down agreeably. "Yes I did. And now I bet you're wondering what this huge secret is."

"Ya think?" Fred muttered sarcastically, still loud enough for the audience and cameras to pick up.

Phantom chuckled. "Do you have another interview spot open?" he inquired. "Because you might need one after this."

"One next week, same time," Fred replied casually. "Now, if you don't spill the big secret, I swear I'm going to explode and you'll have to clean me off the walls."

Phantom laughed again, but there was a nervous expression on his face. "Well…"

"Yes," Fred pried.

"I explained halvas, right?" Phantom didn't wait for an answer. "There are three, half human, half ghost. One is Danielle, one is Vlad."

"And the third?" Fred voiced the question that no doubt everybody was thinking.

"Me," Phantom said. "And about that battle cry…Normally, it's the other way, but I guess this counts differently." He raised his fists int he air, and yelled, "I'm goin' un-ghost!" Immediately, a blue-white ring of energy and light formed, and slowly split, revealing a white T-shirt and blue jeans beneath. When the epic transformation was complete, an eighteen year old boy with raven hair and blue eyes stood where Phantom had been.

"My real name is Danny Fenton, Phantom was a nice pun we came up with. This is why we didn't include Danny in my list of human friends, because counting myself as a friend is awkward. Danny Phantom had crushes not he girls Danny Fenton was dating, or almost dating, because they were the same person. I wish you all luck in wrapping your minds around this. And now, since my secret just went global, I'm gonna go take my girlfriend to a nice diner in the Ghost Zone, and let my parents mull this over. Bye!" With that, he changed back into Phantom and flew up and away, out of the studio.

"Well," Fred turned to me, and, indirectly, to the camera. "You know Danny Fenton once helped carry my groceries? This is coming as a shock to me, and probably the whole world, as we find out our hero is a human, like us. I guess we'll see Mr. Phantom, or Mr. Fenton, next week, because he was right, we do need another interview."


End file.
